


Roedor

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 06 de Fictober 2020 - También notaba como un animal le pasaba por encima del regazo y como apretaba el morro contra sus muslos para olisquearlos. Agitó las piernas y se retorció. Si de algo tenían fama las ratas en los barcos, además de ser una plaga, era que estaban hambrientas y que serían capaces de comerse cualquier cosa.
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Roedor

Cuando despertó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el suave bamboleo no ayudaba a mitigar el mareo. Una punzante sensación le taladraba sobre la sien y la tirantez le auguró una herida ahora reseca. A su mente regresó el recuerdo del sonido de las explosiones de los cañones, el olor a pólvora y las colisiones de espadas de acero. Intentó recuperar sus extremidades, que se encontraban en alto, y levantarse del húmedo suelo de madera, pero el tintineo violento del metal y la presión sobre sus muñecas le informaron que estaba encadenado. 

En la penumbra, España escuchaba el sonido de patitas arañando contra el suelo y unos pequeños gritos. No sólo eso, también notaba como un animal le pasaba por encima del regazo y como apretaba el morro contra sus muslos para olisquearlos. Agitó las piernas y se retorció. Si de algo tenían fama las ratas en los barcos, además de ser una plaga, era que estaban hambrientas y que serían capaces de comerse cualquier cosa. No quería convertirse en su cena. 

La puerta se abrió con estruendo y la luz de una lámpara de aceite le deslumbró. Los roedores salieron corriendo en desbandada y se escurrieron por la primera rendija que encontraron. Sus ojos verdes, no obstante, se quedaron fijos en esa figura que conocía de sobras y que últimamente odiaba con fervor. Lo que más detestaba era la sonrisa socarrona que curvaba sus labios y dejaba entrever sus dientes. La malicia de sus ojos también era destacable.

— Vaya, España, veo que te has hecho amigo de las ratas. Muy apropiado para alguien como tú, si me lo preguntan.

Apretó sus puños y se obligó a sonreír. Aún así, sus ojos, de haber poseído el poder, hubieran fulminado a la nación inglesa, que después de colgar la lámpara, se había cruzado de brazos y se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta. 

— Y yo que pensaba que eran tus familiares, Inglaterra. Solo puedes equipararte a ellas ya. Aunque, como sigas así, me temo que pronto sólo te quedarán las cucarachas.

Vio brillar la ofensa y la inquina en su mirada. Puede que se ganara algunos palos, que añadiría a su colección de golpes, pero, si le preguntaban, España diría que había merecido la pena. 


End file.
